Love, Crime, And Voodoo: A Child's Play Prequel
by MysticTaters
Summary: This story takes place between the years of 1983-1988 as Chucky and Tiffany form a relationship that has it's ups, downs, and murder. Rated M for Language, sexual themes, drug and alcohol usage, and violence.
1. You Clean Up

Ch 1. You Clean Up

The light snow pelted on the window of the small apartment. The sight was soothing yet discouraging to the "Lakeshore Strangler". It was going to be the start of a bitter winter; it was the beginning of November 1983. Chucky was recently single for the past month. Eddie, Chucky's best friend and partner in crime said he was suffering from "involuntary celibacy".

Chucky was seeing some dumb blonde that worked at Dot's Diner on the other side of town. He soon found out that she was cheating on him with some meathead, Chucky killed both of them. For one whole month during the day time Chucky would sleep until one in the afternoon, day drink, smoke a few joints, and watch TV.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel lonely. It was to the point where he didn't want to kill anybody, which usually brought him immense joy. Hell, it was getting to the point where masturbating was not cutting it anymore. Chucky took a drag from his freshly lit cigarette and the deadbolt to the door click, the door opened, it was Eddie.

"The fuck you doin' here?" Chucky asked. "I should ask the same." "I just didn't feel like doing shit." Chucky said. Eddie only looked at him. "I've got an idea, get your ass up and quit moping around and shave that fuckin' beard!" "What the fuck Eddie?!" Chucky piped. "C'mon I know this place that'll be swimmin' with pussy!" Chucky thought about for a few seconds, if it didn't work out, then at least he would have a kill waiting for him.

"Fine, I'll go." Chucky said bluntly. Chucky got up from the couch, went to his room and grabbed a dark gray dress shirt and black slacks. Chucky then walked to the bathroom, which was littered with dirty clothes, towels, beer bottles, and a nearly overflowing ashtray full of cigarette butts.

Chucky closed the door and took a look into the mirror that had a crack across it. The edges were starting to turn black. Chucky took a closer look in the mirror, he never realized how long his facial hair had grown in the matter of three weeks. He was usually clean and shaven, maybe a five o'clock shadow at the most. But it looked like he was letting himself go.

Chucky had never had a long-term girlfriend, usually it would be one-night stands. It had always been this way for him. Chucky snubbed out his cigarette and looked in the cabinet for the electric beard trimmer. He plugged it in and plugged the sink to avoid clogging it up, unlike Eddie. Chucky turned on the trimmer and it made an audible 'click'and started up with a low hum that was almost hypnotic.

Chucky began to trim the short beard that was growing, the facial hair began to fall gracefully into the sink. Within a few minutes the beard was gone, but there was still a light bit of facial hair that the trimmer didn't catch. Chucky then turned on the shower, he had to wait a few moments before the water would warm up.

The apartment that he and Eddie shared was old, in fact it was built in the mid 30s, but at least there was roof over their head, they could've been among the homeless who wandered the cold Chicago streets. Chucky undressed and stepped into the shower and began to clean himself up. He never noticed how long his hair was getting, it almost reached past his shoulders.

Chucky finished up and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The cold air hit him, and he hurried to to towel off and get dressed. Chunky took a comb and combed his long hair back, then, he wiped the fog from the cracked mirror and opened it and grabbed a can of shaving cream and sprayed a dollop into his palm and massaged the foam on his face.

He then grabbed a double edge safety razor and closed the cabinet, Chucky shaved off the remaining facial hair that the trimmer missed, he used long slow strokes. He then finished up and wiped his face off with a damp hand towel. He then opened the cabinet again and traded the can of shaving cream and the razor for a glass bottle of Jōvan musk.

He unscrewed the cap and poured the woody-floral scent into his palms and slapped his cheeks with it, the aroma filled the air. Chucky put the cap back on and put the bottle back into the cabinet and closed it. Chucky opened the bathroom door and the steam rolled out and rose up towards the ceiling.

The cold air hit his face and it felt refreshing. Eddie looked over his shoulder from watching TV. "Fuck Chuck, you clean up, now let's catch us some tail!" Eddie said as he exhaled smoke from his cigarette. Chucky grabbed a pair of socks and some dress shoes, they weren't anything special, but they matched his assemble, which consisted of a dark grey button down dress shirt that was buttoned down just enough to reveal some chest hair, the shirt was tucked into some black dress pants.

Chucky grabbed a black blazer and a black scarf, then he put on a thick wool trench coat. Chucky looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. For some strange reason a spark ignited in his belly, maybe he would get lucky and meet someone, or maybe he would get in a good kill or two in tonight.

Whatever the case was Chucky was starting to have a good feeling about tonight. Chucky grabbed a pack of Camel's and pulled one out, lit it, and inhaled the smoke. "If we're gonna go, then let's go." Chucky said as he exhaled the smoke. Eddie smiled," You're gonna fuckin' love this place!" Eddie said as he got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

The two men exited from the apartment and took the old metal cage elevator from the mid-1930s when the apartment was built, the two men got in and Chucky pushed the first-floor button and the elevator began to descend down the shaft with a screeching sound. Chucky swore that the elevator would be the death of him if something or someone else didn't kill him.

The elevator eventually went to the first floor. Eddie opened the gate to the elevator and they both exited. They soon reached the front door to the apartment and opened it. The cold Chicago air hit both men with great force. It was only November and the snow was already starting to fall.

There was a maroon Dodge van that had seen better days starting to get covered with snow. Chucky's car was in the shop, so their only mode of transportation was Eddie's van, he crudely named Vanna, after Vanna White. The van was in terrible condition, the back windows were spray painted black, the van itself would overheat in the summer. It reeked of cigarettes, booze, ass, and pot. The seats were faded and filthy, they were once a bright maroon, now they were faded and almost a dark brown-red color. But it was a vehicle with four wheels, and it rolled, as Eddie put it.

Despite all the problems the van had, some of the positives included that it was great at hiding and transporting dead bodies with the aid of the blacked-out windows, nobody could see anything. It was inconspicuous among the thousands of commuters in the city. Chucky and Eddie got into the van and the stench within hit Chucky in the face so hard that he almost gagged.

"Jesus fucking Christ Eddie, what the fuck is that smell?!" Chucky said as he gave a disgusted look. Eddie threw up a bright red thong and dangled it in front of Chucky's face. Chucky made a face again and lunged back almost falling out of the van. "Goddamnit Eddie, that shit smells!" Chucky snarled.

Eddie only smiled as he tried to hang it on the rear-view mirror and Chucky grabbed it and threw it out of the van. "Aw, fuck, that was my souvenir!" "That bitch probably had AIDS and whatever else going on!" Chucky shouted. Eddie only scoffed and started the van, at first the engine didn't want to turnover, Eddie tried again, and it started.

Eddie put the aging van into gear and pulled out onto the street. "Hey, I need to make a quick stop." Eddie said. Chucky only nodded. A few minutes later, Eddie pulled into an empty alley and there stood the shadow of a man. Eddie pulled up and rolled down the window, which made a squeal as he rolled it down manually.

The man came up and he and Eddie exchange money and a small plastic baggie with white powder in it. Eddie rolled up the window and put the baggie in his coat pocket and drove off through the alley and onto the street blending in with the cars. About twenty minutes later Eddie pulled up to a strip club called 'Show 'n Tail', the sign was flashing neon red.


	2. Show 'N Tail

Chapter 2

Show 'N Tail

The widows were blacked out, but there were neon signs in each window with phrases like "Girls, girls, girls.", "X-rated shows", "Lap dances" among others that hung in the windows. Eddie pulled into a spot. "Jesus fucking Christ Eddie, you brought me to a fucking strip joint?" Chucky said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"That's the thanks I get? I brought you here to get over that bitch." Chucky sat there for a moment, thinking to himself. "Fine, I'm only staying here for a little while." Chucky said in an annoyed tone of voice. Both men exited the again van and walked up to the club. A bouncer was at the door to keep horny teenaged boys that were out past curfew from getting in.

The bouncer saw Chucky and Eddie and opened the door, the music from inside blared through and they would men entered. There was a bar, Chucky and Eddie walked up. "What are you having?" A man said with a thick Chicago accent. "I'll have a Guinness." "And I'll have a Coors." Eddie said. As if by magic the two beers where on the counter.

Eddie and Chucky pulled out their money out and threw it on the counter and the men grabbed their beers. The club was busy because it was the first of the month. People had already got their checks in the mail and for some it was burning a hole in their pocket. "Hey Chuck, there's this real fine girl that just started here a few months ago, I'll see if she can give you a lap dance or something."

Chucky only shook his head, it sounded like bull shit to him. Chucky looked around, there were a lot of really young girls working the polls and giving lap dances, a lot of them were probably runaways in need of money. Some of them looked sixteen, but they had to lie if they wanted a job that paid more than working at McDonald's for $3.35 an hour, which was chump change compared to what they were getting now.

Chucky's thought was soon broken up by Eddie yelling at him to hurry up to where he was at. Chucky walked over. "What now?" Chucky thought to himself. "See that blonde with the big tits, she'll show you a real good time. Chucky only rolled his eyes and finished up his beer, he didn't see how any of this was going to work out.

Chucky actually looked at the blonde, she had big beautiful breasts that she didn't mind showing off. Her hair was bleached blonde, which suited her, she had curves in all the right places and beautiful legs that went on for days. Chucky walked up to the woman, the woman smiled seductively and they both walked to an armchair in a secluded corner of the club.

"Have a seat and I'll show you a real good time sweetface." The woman said with a smile and a wink. Chucky smiled back. "So, um, what's your name?" Chucky asked. "It's Tiffany." Tiffany smiled and pushed Chucky into the chair. Tiffany slowly got on top of him and started playing with his tie, starting to loosen it up. She then took Chucky's tie off completely and dropped it to the side.

Tiffany then ran her long fingers through his silky auburn hair, and she smiled again. She then unbuttoned his shirt and she tenderly kissed his neck down to his sternum. Chucky let out a small moan and he reached up to put his hands on Tiffany's waist. Tiffany looked up and sat up "No touching sweetface." She said with an evil grin. Chucky wanted to touch her so badly, she was teasing him with her amazing body, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Tiffany then felt a semi hard bulge, Chucky was getting a hard-on and from the feel of it, it felt big. But she had to keep work and pleasure separate, besides, she was a stripper and not a hooker. Tiffany still teased him and rubbed against his crotch, Chucky let out a small groan, he was trying really hard not to show.

Tiffany nipped at his neck and his ears. Tiffany then got up and stood in front of Chucky and started to rub her hands up her voluptuous body. She then took one six-inch black patent leather platform and put it between Chucky's legs, and she took her hands and rubbed them up her fishnet clad leg. Tiffany then removed her leg and walked around to the back of Chucky and out her hands on his shoulders ever so lightly and she rubbed her hands slowly down to his thighs.

A moan escaped Chucky's lips, Tiffany then walked back around swaying her hips. She stopped in front of him and began to make small circles with her hips. Next, Tiffany sat backwards in Chucky's lap and began to grind against his groin area. At this point Chucky felt like he was going to explode. Tiffany got up and turned around and smiled seductively.

She got back into Chucky's lap and started leaving small trails of kisses on his chest and his neck, she pulled away and looked at him "Hmmm I guess our time is up." Tiffany said with slight melancholy in her voice. She then stood up and Chucky fished for his wallet and he pulled two one hundred dollar bills out, he didn't know why either, he never spent that much on a lap dance, but Tiffany was different.

Chucky handed her the money and Tiffany's eyes widened. "Holy shit, nobody has ever given me this much before!" Tiffany said with a smile. Chucky smiled back, he was completely infatuated with her. "Can I take you out for a drink, if you're not busy that is." Tiffany looked at him with surprise and then looked down. "I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone right now, and I kinda have this rule about mixing personal and professional relationships." Tiffany said with a sad tone of voice.

Tiffany counted the money and took what she normally got from a lap dance and handed Chucky the rest of the money. Chucky only looked at her a bit surprised, normally if it was someone else, they would've taken all of his money. "Sorry sweetface, as much as my boss would love this kind of money, it just wouldn't feel right, I can't take it." Tiffany said.

Chucky got up from the chair and put the money back into his wallet. "Maybe I'll see you around." Chucky said. "See you around sweetface." and Chucky walked off. Tiffany felt a stab of guilt in her belly, but she had to remain true to herself and not mix business with pleasure. Chucky thought Eddie would probably be there for a long time, so he figured he would take a cab back to the apartment. Chucky walked out of Show N' Tail, lit a cigarette, and hailed a cab.


End file.
